


The Lecture

by Hannieh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Another uni!AU ficlet, F/M, I hope you'll like it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on how Molly and a rather clumsy Martin first met at uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecture

Molly sighed, looking around the study hall as she tried to spin her pen around her thumb, trying to amuse herself for the last few minutes of class as she accidentally launched her pen into the air and under the chair of the boy in front of her.

“Bugger.” She mumbled, quietly staring at the ginger-haired boy for a while. /Come on, just ask your pen back./ the brunette encouraged herself, softly tapping her fellow’s student shoulder.

 

“Ehm- excuse me? My pen- it rolled under you chair could you –ehm, could you please pick it up for me?’ she whispered, not wanting to disturb the class.

“Oh, sure- just a moment.” The boy replied as he disappeared under his desk, handing her her pen back a few moments later.

“You’re welcome-“

“Molly, my name’s Molly, nice to meet you.”

“Ah- you’re welcome Molly but- can I ask you a question as well? It’s a bit embarrassing though but –ehm anyway my question. This class- I wasn’t- I wasn’t supposed to be here right? I’m a chemistry student …”

“Ehm- no, not really. This is anatomy- we’re all medicine students here …’ Molly remarked, feeling a bit sorry for the boy as she noticed that he looked a bit green after the lecture.

“I thought so- the photos, the bodyparts should’ve been a giveway …” He groaned, briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Are you- everything okay? You look a bit- well not terrible but a bit sick? What’s your name by the way?” The brunette asked quietly, noticing that the lecture was over and people started to leave.

“Oh yes, of course. My name’s Martin- Martin Crieff. But –ehm, I’m- I’m okay. Don’t mind it, I had my eyes closed most of the time anyway …”

“Ah- okay, Martin. Well- ehm, anyway luckily class is over, you look like you could use some fresh air” Molly smiled gently at the boy as she gathered her things, stuffing them in her backpack and got herself ready to leave.

“Yeah- that sounds- sounds like a good idea.” Martin agreed as he followed her example, putting on his jacket.

The brunette looked at him as he got ready, smiling a little- a bit endeared by the rather clumsy chemistry student, leading both of them out of the building once Martin was ready to go.

“So Martin, a chemistry student then? How- sorry but how did you get here then? I mean- you aren’t even on the right campus, don’t- don’t worry about it though. Happened to me as well- well, not exactly but I was in the wrong classroom last week …” Molly chattered on as they walked into the hallway.

“Hmm- well, I always get a bit lost, not sure why though. It’s a bit distressing though I mean, I’m planning on going to flight school and be a pilot after I major in Chemistry. A pilot who can’t- ehm, can’t find his way around is a bit worrying …” the boy sighed, following the med student through the unfamiliar hallways.

Molly nodded in agreement, walking down the stairs where the smell of food hit them.

“But anyway- I’m going to have lunch now, not sure if you’re, if you’re still hungry after that but you’re free to join me? Otherwise- otherwise the exit is just around the corner.” The brunette smiled at him again, feeling a bit nervous about her offer.

“Oh- right, food. Didn’t exactly think about food right now but- sure. Means I won’t have to cook tonight- which is good. My cooking skills are worse than my navigating ones.” Martin joked, smiling weakly, feeling his stomach turn a little as he followed the girl into the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I finally wrote something again- it's another Martin/Molly ficlet and it's again set in the uni!AU I have for those two.
> 
> It's another take on how they met, I hope you'll enjoy it! I'd love you forever if you gave me some feedback and all that. (Not sure on how IC they are- Molly feels a bit OOC-y towards the end but the lovely forecast4rain, my betareader told me it was okay? Anyway a big thank you to her for putting up with the crap I write <3)


End file.
